The above patent application avoids a prior art problem in forming metal nitrides, in that it avoids the use of hydrogen chloride gas, which has a toxic and corrosive nature, which gas is, however, typically used in prior art preparation of GaN.
However, the process of the above application is run at atmospheric pressure, where uniformity of gas flow, particularly of NH3, can be a problem.
In the prior art there is U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,985 (2000), which relates to the preparation of metal nitrides but in needles rather then in crystals or in film form.
Accordingly there is need and market for an improvement in metal nitride formation that overcomes the above prior art shortcomings.
There has now been discovered a method to improve the gas flow uniformity of gas flow in metal nitride formation that results in a more uniform metal nitride product.